memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dabo girls
This is a list of dabo girls. Named *Aluura *Etheria *Glidia *Hartla *Leeta *Leosa *M'Pella *Mardah *Midia *Ralidia *Sarda Unnamed Alien dabo girl Alien dabo girl (2369) This dabo girl of an unknown species operated the dabo wheel when the Wadi delegation played the game. After hours of playing, she was tired and was replaced by Broik, who immediately cheated the Wadi and manipulated the game. ( ) Club Martus dabo girl This dabo girl worked in the establishment Club Martus in 2370. She was very close to Martus Mazur and accepted his approaches. When Martus had to close his club, she left him with Rom. ( ) She was also one of two dabo girls who accompanied Kor in Quark's. ( ) }} Dabo girl 1 This '''dabo girl' ran the dabo table in 2369 while Odo confronted Quark with his suspicions that the Ferengi was interested in the deuridium transport. ( ) Dabo girl 2 This Human dabo girl ran the dabo table for Dukat and Weyoun when they visited Quark's in 2373. ( ) Together with another dabo girl, she held a Klingon flag in Quark's when it seemed as if Bajor would join the Federation in 2373. ( ) She attended the wedding ceremony of Rom and Leeta in 2373. She was the companion of Quark and cried after Sisko's speech. Later she listened to Sisko's speech shortly before Starfleet left Deep Space 9. After these events she worked in Quark's to prepare the bar for the Cardassians and Jem'Hadar. ( ) Together with M'Pella she accompanied Quark and welcomed Starfleet back on Deep Space 9. ( ) She attended the funeral service for Morn at Quark's Bar and seemed very upset as she kept wiping tears from her eyes. ( ) Dabo girl 3 This dabo girl ran the dabo table when a pair of reptilian aliens tried to cheat in the dabo game. ( ) Dabo girl 4 This dabo girl worked in Quark's Bar in 2372. She was on duty when Brunt closed the establishment and took all of Quark's property away. ( ) Dabo girl 5 This dabo girl was also one of two dabo girls who accompanied Kor in Quark's. ( ) She was leaving Quark's with her salary before Odo and Kira visited Quark. ( ) She also served at Quark's in 2372, shortly before the Klingon task force attacked Deep Space 9. She had a remarkable make-up on the upper half of her face. ( ) Dabo girl (2375) This dabo girl was present at Quark's when Elim Garak shouted at the patrons because of his claustrophobia. ( ) She was working on a game table at Quark's near the entrance shortly before the Vulcan challenged Captain Sisko for a baseball game. ( ) She was on duty at Quark's when Rom told his brother about the missing Grand Nagus Zek. ( ) She was working at Quark's when Ezri Dax attacked Ensign Bertram believing he was the murderer of Hector Ilario. Later she accompanied Morn into a turbolift, leavin the empty promenade. ( ) She was present when Grand Nagus Zek named his successor Rom at Quark's Bar. ( ) She also worked at Quark's in 2375, shortly after the Federation, Romulans, Klingons, and Cardassians defeated the Dominion. ( ) Dabo girl at dabo table (2369) This dabo girl operated the dabo table in late 2369 when the thoughts of the residents became reality. She was running the wheel and paying a lot of latinum to the customers because everyone was winning. ( ) She also operated the dabo table when a Dopterian thief stole Lwaxana Troi's brooch and Constable Odo arrested him and Odo tried to get information from Quark about the mission of the Klingon attack cruiser . ( ) Dabo girl in the mirror universe :See unnamed mirror universe inhabitants. Dabo girl with Bolian This dabo girl was the companion of a Bolian, who arrived at Deep Space 9 aboard a Bajoran transport in 2372. She walked arm-in-arm with him out of the airlock. ( ) Morn's dabo girl This dabo girl had a conversation with Morn at Quark's and left the bar with the Lurian shortly thereafter. Quark commented that now all is over because his last guests, including Morn, were leaving. ( ) Quark's Bar dabo girl This dabo girl was at the dabo wheel when Quark reopened his bar after the Federation took over from the Cardassians. ( ) She was also running the dabo table when Odo attacked Ibudan and Commander Sisko held him back. She remained on the table and was running the dabo table for several other players while Keiko O'Brien tried to persuade Rom bringing Nog into her new school aboard the station. ( ) Quark's possible companion This dabo girl was scheduled to accompany Quark, at the time Grand Nagus, on a business trip into the Gamma Quadrant. Quark thought that a pretty woman at his side would add to his prestige during the negotiations with the Stakoron. Krax and Rom, who were planning to kill Quark, tried to prevent the dabo girl from going with Quark and were successful in doing so. ( ) Riker's date "William T. Riker" (actually Thomas Riker) claimed to have once spent a couple of hours at Quark's, during which he won all the Ferengi's latinum and had a date with one of the dabo girls, so he thought he'd stop at DS9 again on his way to Risa. ( ) }} Terok Nor dabo girls These two dabo girls worked at Quark's on Terok Nor during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor. During this time, three Bajorans were executed for the attempted murder of Gul Dukat; even though Odo could have investigated further and cleared the men, he did not. ( ) Background information In a deleted scene from , Armin Shimerman's character Quark visited the Ba'ku planet and was accompanied by two dabo girls. They were played by Michele Edison (on the right) and Amy Miller (on the left). de:Liste von Dabo-Mädchen Category:Dabo girls Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed Humans Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Unnamed² species